This invention relates to a wood protection composition and to the use of such a wood protection composition.
A wood protection composition should protect wood as much as possible against the effects of fungi, bacteria and animals. At the same time it should provide protection against fire or at least have a fire retarding effect. The wood protection composition should also be non-toxic to humans and domestic animals and should be inexpensive to manufacture.
A wood protection composition should also permit treated wood to be readily disposed of without any problems, for example when a treated wooden structure is demolished.